Heretofore as is generally common place, hearse constructions provided a drivers compartment and rearwardly thereof an elongated storage compartment to receive and enclose a casket and flowers. No provision is normally made for passengers, with the result that such hearse in funeral processions are followed by a plurality of vehicles for relatives and friends.